During the course of certain exercises and training regimes for anti-bomb squads, anti-terrorist squads, special weapons and tactics (SWAT) teams, and other police, law enforcement, military or commando units, different explosive charges may be detonated. Since it may be unsafe and undesirable to use real bombs in such exercises, explosion simulators have been used instead.
Explosion simulators may be used not just in military applications, but also in commercial applications, such as but not limited to, intrusion alarms, diversion devices (stun grenades), bird repelling noisemakers and stage effects. Typically in the prior art, for military applications, explosion simulators generate bang, smoke and flash cues in response to electrical signals from an electronic scoring system. During engagement training, the explosion simulators warn nearby units of an attack and indicate the strike locations of the artillery rounds to the attacking forces. An explosion simulator may provide bang, smoke and flash cues, which are detectable by personnel under a variety of conditions, such as high winds or dense foliage.
However, the explosion simulator must provide these cues while not representing a safety hazard to nearby personnel. Prior art pyrotechnic explosion simulators may pose dangers to personnel, such as accidental explosion in the hand of a person grasping such a simulator.